A World without Agents
by Boolia
Summary: Dudley, Perry, Stan, and Skipper are all summoned to Mt. Lavalava to save their friends and love ones! But first, they must confront some wild Yoshis, claiming Lavalava Island is theirs. Can they escape and rescue their friends and families before they're all pushed into the lava when it erupts?
1. Part 1

A World without Agents

Part 1

"I'm ready for another day of secret spy stuff!" Dudley chimed as he came in to work. He looked around. Where was everybody? "_Guys_?" He searched from room to room, "_Guys_? Where are you?" He then chuckled to himself. "If you guys are planning a surprise birthday party for me, just an FYI, it's not for another five and a half months, so you can come out." Nothing. "_Guys_? I'm serous; this isn't funny anymore. _Guys_!" He then saw a grasshopper agent. "Oh, good. Maybe he can help me." He went to the grasshopper.

"Hey, buddy, have you seen the Chief, Keswick and Kitty around?" The grasshopper shook his head.

"Sorry." He replied. "Haven't seen them." And with that he was off.

"Then where the heck are they?" Dudley asked to no one in particular. He then saw a note in the corner of the room. He went to the note and grabbed it in his paw. He looked at it.

"Your loved ones have been kidnapped by The Diabolical ones." He was confused. "The Diabolical Ones? Who the heck are they?"

"Are you men ready for another day of work?" Skipper asked. He landed in his habitat and gasped when he saw that his friends weren't there. "_Guys_?" He looked in the beds. "_Private? Rico? Kowalski_?" He opened the door. "Where are you? This is no time for goofing around; the zoo opens in five minutes!" He then saw the note in the corner. He went to it, grabbed and read it. He gasped.

_"Great leopard seals_!" He looked at it again. "Who are 'The Diabolical Ones?"

Perry strolled down the stairs for breakfast. He was surprised when he didn't smell his food. When he stepped into the kitchen, he saw a crying Linda. Lawrence was comforting her. Perry could see he had been crying as well. There were police there as well, which made Perry wonder what happened. He strolled to Linda. Linda looked up at him. She got up from her chair and bent down to pet him. She tried to control her tears.

"Oh Perry," She spoke, sniffing her tears.. "They're gone." Perry's eyes widened. _What?_ "My babies are gone. They've been kidnapped." Perry couldn't believe it! Was this Doofenshmirtz's doing? Linda cried in her hands as Lawrence tried to comfort her, trying to control his own tears.

Perry then noticed a note in his empty food bowl. He looked at it.

'We have your children.' It was signed 'The Diabolical Ones.' Perry then was determined. He ran for his pet door as fast as he could. Whoever The Diabolical Ones were, he was going to put a stop to whatever they were doing and save his kid owners and Candace no matter what.

"I'm off to work!" Stan announced when he came down the stairs. He gasped when he didn't see anyone and dropped his briefcase. He ran from room to room. _"Francine? Steve? Hayley? Roger? Klaus_?" When he didn't find anyone, he dropped to the couch and cried, hands on his face.

When he looked up, he saw a note taped onto Klaus' bowl. He ripped it off and read it to himself. His eyes widened.

_"The Diabolical Ones'_? Who are heck are they?" He dropped the note and ran out the door.

"Where are we?" Stan asked when he, Perry, Dudley and Skipper were all transported to the Chief's office at TUFF headquarters.

"We're in my boss's office." Dudley replied. "Weird, the last thing I remember is going out the door and then the next thing I know, I'm here."

"Me too." He looked at the platypus. "_You?_" Perry nodded.

_"Creepy_!" Skipper observed.

Then just then, The Chief, Major Monogram and Avery Bollock approached.

_"Chief_!" Dudley cried out. "You're here! Funny, I never thought to check here, but where's Kitty? _Keswick? The others_?"

"Dudley." The Chief told him. He looked at the others. "Did you guys get up and realize that your friends and loved ones were gone?""

"I just came down the stairs," Stan said. "And my family was gone." The others nodded.

"Did you also notice a note signed 'The Diabolical Ones?'" Everyone nodded again.

"This is creepy!" Dudley said. "What's going on Chief?"

"Well, Snaptrap, Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Blowhole have them all captive inside a volcano, Mt. Lavalava, to be exact." He looked at Dudley. "They have your mother too, Dudley." Dudley's eyes widened.

"My _mother_? Well, that explains why she wasn't home when I got up this morning. I just thought she went to the store because we were out of cream cheese. I had to eat my bagel cream cheeseless."

"Forget your bagels!" Stan told the dog. "The bad guys have our loved ones; we got to save them."

"I bet you're jealous that your show doesn't have any recurring villains."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, we got recurring villains, heck, my show has multiple ones, and you don't have one, I bet you're jealous."

_"Dudley_!" The Chief warned. "Don't start a fight again!"

"No, I'm not jealous." The CIA agent told Dudley. "Villains make good guys miserable. They do bad stuff like steal from banks, try to take over the world, murder people and other evil things. Sure, they make the shows more entertaining, but hello, they're evil! I'm glad that our show doesn't have them as much as your show does."

"No, you're jealous all right; I can tell." Stan became angry.

"I AM _NOT_ JEALOUS!" Perry tugged on Stan's pants. Stan looked at him and looked at Dudley again.

"Perry's right, we can't do this now. We got a job to do."

"That's the spirit, Smith!" Bollock said to him.

"So, how do we get there?" Skipper wanted to know.

"We'll teleport you there." Monogram said. "Just grab the things you need from in the box and get in the transporter. After that, you guys will be on your own when you get there" The agents saw the box labeled 'secret agent stuff;' and grabbed the stuff they needed.

"I'll just grab my grappling hook and my gun." Stan said. He was about to grab his gun when Perry slapped his hand away. Stan withdrew it.

_"OW_! What was _that _for?! You didn't want me to fight with the dog and now you want to fight me? Make up your mind, will you?" Perry shook his finger. "Okay, okay, I won't grab the gun. Just let me grab my grappling hook." Stan grabbed his grappling hook and looked at Perry to make sure that it was okay. When the platypus nodded, he put in his pocket.

When they were done, all of them stepped into the transporter. Bollock grabbed the lever.

"Okay, your guys will have to work together now." He informed them.

"Good luck Agent P!" Monogram called. Dudley jumped in place.

"Can I go to the bathroom first?"

"Dudley," The Chief started. "I thought you'd be sensible enough to go _before_ you get in the transporter."

_"Nope_! I really have to go!"

"Sorry old chap," Bollock spoke. "You'll just have to go in a bush." He pulled the lever.

"But I can't…" But before he could finish, the agents were all transported to the base of a volcano.

"Mt. Lavalava." Stan read on a nearby sign. "Yep, this is the place."

_"I got to go potty_!" Dudley shouted and hopped into a nearby bush.

"Okay, but make it quick. Heaven knows what the bad guys are doing to our loved ones right now."

Inside Mt Lavalava, Francine, Hayley, Roger, Steve, Kitty, Peg Puppy, Keswick, Private, Rico, Kowalski, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace were tied up to chairs. Klaus was in his bowl on a nearby chair. Snaptrap, Dr. Blowhole and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were there. There was a pool of bubbling lava beside them.

_"Get us out of here_!" Kitty demanded.

_ "Yeah!_" Peg added. "I need to see if my son remembered to wear underwear to work. "

"No can do." Doofenshmirtz told her and Kitty. "We need you guys. You're all part of our plan." He looked at Peg. "You need to remind your son to wear underwear? How disturbing!"

_"What_ plan?" Kitty wanted to know.

"You guys are bait to lure your loved ones here. Once the agents are here, we'll trap them in a cage and watch me zap my Destroy-all-Agents-inator, making all the agents in the world and agent wannabes disappear from existence. Once they are gone, we'll zap them, and then we can make our evil dreams come true" He laughed evilly with the others.

"You can't do that!" Kitty said, struggling. The villains stopped laughing.

"Oh we can't, can we?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "We can and we will!"

"Dad will save us!" Hayley told them. "He'll kick your butts and then you'll be sorry!" Snaptrap approached her and put a claw under her chin.

"We'll see about that!" He said and flicked her chin. She glared at the rat. Phineas looked confused.

"Wait a minute, why did you kidnap _us_? We don't have any agents in our family."

"My brother's right!" Candace realized. "We don't, so what gives? Why did you kidnap us when no one in our family is a secret agent?"

"There's something about your platypus you don't know." Klaus spoke. The kids looked at him.

"What about Perry?" Phineas wanted to know.

"He's not who you think he is. He's really…"

_"KLAUS_!" The Smiths all shouted. Klaus laughed nervously, knowing what he almost did.

_"Oops_! I almost let the cat out of the bag or almost spilled the beans, or however that American saying goes! Don't worry, once the agents save us and we're all home again, I'll do the dishes like I did when I spilled Roger's secret to Jeff."

"You don't have to do them." Doofenshmirtz told him. "Because when we destroy your loved ones and friends, we're going to throw all of you in the volcano!" The good cartoons all gasped. "Or when the volcano erupts, whatever comes first. The villains laughed and laughed.

"Thank gosh our show doesn't have recurring villains in it." Roger just said.

"I'm done!" Dudley announced when he came out of the bush. "I forgot to wear underwear so I'm glad I went, otherwise I would've soiled my pants!"

_"Good_!" Stan said "And a bit disturbing! Come on, we got to go!" The agents were about to go when they were ambushed by Yoshis.

Perry opened his eyes to discover he and his friends had all been tied up to wooden stakes coming up from the ground. Dozens of different-colored Yoshis surrounded them, most with spears pointed at them, feathered hats, and red streak marks on their cheeks. All of them looked mean and vicious. A fire pit was in the center.

"What the heck is going on?" Skipper questioned as he and his friends struggled for freedom. "Why are we all tied up to wooden stakes?" A red Yoshi, who was bigger then the other Yoshis with a feather on his hat, stepped forward.

"You have trespassed on our island. For that, you shall pay."

_"SHALL PAY, SHALL PAY_!" The yoshis chanted.

"This is _your_ island?!" Dudley wanted to know. "That's _awesome!_ You all must be very rich then!"

_"Look_," Stan told them. "We're very sorry we trespassed, but we mean no harm. We're just here because all our friends and family have all been kidnapped and are all being held hostages at a volcano. We were sent here to save them."

"We don't believe you!" The red Yoshi told them.

"It's true; I'm from the CIA. If I weren't tied up to this wooden stake, I would show you. All of us agents are on the same mission." The others all nodded.

_"LIES, LIES_!" The yoshis chanted. The red Yoshi, who seemed to be their leader gestured them to cease.

"I know they're lying." He told them.

"No we're not. Untie me and I'll show you."

"How do I know you won't run off the moment I do?" He questioned.

"We won't, we swear! Then again, we really have to do this, so we might."

"Then I shall not untie you or your friends!"

"But you must; if you don't, I'll have you all arrested. I'll tell the police about you." The leader gestured for a green Yoshi to approach him. The Yoshi did.

"Check his pockets!" He told him. The Yoshi nodded and stuck his tongue in Stan's pocket. Stan laughed.

"Stop it; you're tickling me!" The tongue then pulled out Stan's CIA badge. He stopped laughing and gasped as he saw the badge, given to him by Director Avery Bollock, get eaten.

"My CIA badge; you let him eat it; _why_?!"

"You're not an agent without your badge." The leader told him. Stan scowled at him.

"_YOU SON OF A JERK_!"

"You might get it back." The green Yoshi then shot an egg out of its butt. Stan looked disgusted.

_"Eww_!" The leader lifted his own spear to the sky.

"Now, come on! Let's burn them!"

_ "YEAH!"_ The yoshis shouted, pumping their fists with their spears. The agents all gulped.

"This doesn't look good." The CIA agent told them.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

_"BURN THEM, BURN THEM, BURN THEM_!" The Yoshis chanted. There were even more Yoshis now. The leader gestured for the Yoshis to calm down. Every Yoshi fell silent.

"The burning ceremony will commence now!" The Yoshis cheered. They fell silent again when their leader gestured with his hand. "This human, penguin, dog and…whatever the beaver-duck thing is,"

_ "Uhhh_, he's a platypus." Dudley spoke up. The leader shot his head at him.

_"SILENCE_!" Dudley looked scared.

"Yes, sir." The leader looked at his fellow Yoshis again. "Anyway, they have trespassed on our island. Do we like that?"

_"NO_!" The Yoshis shouted.

"What do we do with trespassers on our island who refuse to leave?"

_"WE BURN THEM_!" The Yoshis shouted.

"You burn every trespasser who come here when they refuse to leave?" Stan asked. "_YOU EVIL_…what are you guys? Lizards, dinosaurs, what? Oh well, it doesn't matter, _WHATEVER YOU GUYS ARE! YOU ARE ALL MOSTERS_!" The Yoshis all chanted again.

_"BURN THEM, BURN THEM, BURN THEM, BURN THEM_…!" The leader lit his stick in the fire, and then walked over to Stan's wooden stake.

_"Wait, no_! Can't we work this out? Please I got a wife, a teenager and a young adult at home…and also a fish and our cousin who stays with us."

"And I got to entertain the kiddies at the zoo with my men." Skipper put in.

"And I got a mom, my friends at the agency, and_, I JUST WANT TO LIVE!"_ Dudley cried. Perry chattered desperately.

_"Sorry_!" The leader told them. "No can do. There's a million Yoshis here who all want you and your friends to burn, and you got to give Yoshis want they want." He lit each and every one of the stakes, then he stepped back to watch them burn, the flames getting higher and higher to the agents.

_"Please_!" Stan begged to the leader. "You don't have to do this!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid I must." The Yoshis all began chanting once more.

"_BURN, BURN, BURN, BURN_…" The agents all shook with fear, eyes opened as wide as could be, as the flames went closer and closer to them.

Suddenly, a spear landed near the leader, starting him. He looked around and at the crowd.

"Okay, who threw that?" He demanded to know.

"It was _me_!" The voice answered. The crowd and agents looked up in the trees. There was a yellow colored Yoshi. He swung down on a vine and kicked the leader. The leader fell to the ground. His tribe gasped. Before he could get up, the other Yoshi picked him up and hurled him. Everyone gasped as the leader landed again. He got up and looked at the yellow Yoshi. He was about to punch him when the Yoshi blocked it with his hand.

"I think you should leave these guys alone." He said to the leader.

"_NEVER_!" The leader yelled. "They trespassed; they have a price to pay."

_"No!_" The other Yoshi twisted the leader's arm. The leader screamed in pain. It was _you _and your tribe who has trespassed!" The yellow Yoshi let go. The leader was about to attack again, when the other Yoshi kicked him hard in stomach. Two crowd members grabbed their fallen leaders' hands. Scared, the crowd bolted. The Yoshis holding the leader's arms dropped them and bolted.

"_Wow_!" Stan observed. "Those creatures are wimps!" The leader of the Yoshis got up.

"I'll be back!" He warned the Yoshi. "I'll be back!" He ran off.

"That… was… _AMAZING_!" Dudley cried. He then looked as the flames were inches to him now. "Now, do us a favor and _UNTIE US_! " He looked hopeful. _"Please_?"

_"Sure!"_ The Yoshi said. He jumped onto Dudley's stake and got to work.

"Thank you for saving our lives." Stan told the Yoshi.

"No problem!" The Yoshi responded. "I have been here all my life. I know this island from the back of my hand. Ever since a man named Mario rescued me and my friends almost 13 years ago, I wanted to do the same thing and do other good deeds."

"That's great that experience led you to what you did right now." Stan said.

"Yeah."

"So, those creatures…" Skipper started.

"Yoshis." The Yoshi corrected.

"Right, those Yoshis clamed that this is their island, is that true?"

"If it is," Dudley piped up. "then they're really rich and lucky. I wished I had my own island. I would name it Dudley's island, after me." The Yoshi frowned.

"No." He answered. "Those Yoshis call themselves 'The Bad Ones.' They just came here and claimed this island their own. They drove the other Yoshis away, even my friends. I stayed behind to try to drive them away myself, but no such luck. I haven't seen my friends, family, and my tribe for five years." Dudley had tears in his eyes.

_"Sad_!" He cried, wiping his tears, He went to his side. "You must miss them." The Yoshi nodded. "I thought about them each and every day and I still do."

"That's so sad!" The dog looked at his friend as he wiped away another tear. "Guys, we need to help this Yoshi here reunite with his folks, friends, and tribe!"

"We can't." Stan told him. "I mean we would if we could, but we got our own family and friends to try to reunite."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." The yellow Yoshi was confused.

"So, you got to rescue your friends and family?" Stan nodded.

"That's why we're here." He replied. "They're being kept as hostages in Mt. Lavalava."

"Then I'll come with you!" Stan shook his head.

"Oh, _no_! You got your own problems to worry about and we got ours."

"Don't worry; true, I want them out as fast as I can, but it's been five years, what's a little more time? I want to help."

"No way! You could get hurt. We're trained agents, we can handle it.

_"Dude_!" Dudley said to the CIA agent. "Did you not just see what he did back there? This Yoshi can kick _butt!"_

_"Stan_," Skipper told him. "I think we should give him a chance, he's been here all his life and we just got here. Plus, we don't know the dangers ahead of us."

"It's true." The Yoshi said. "I may not have been in the volcano, but I can protect you all. Please, I want to help."

_"But…but_…" Stan sputtered. He looked at the Yoshi's and Dudley's hopeful faces. He looked at Perry with a sigh. "What do you think, Perry?" The platypus nodded. Stan looked back at the Yoshi.

"Okay," He decided. "You can accompany and help us." The Yoshi smiled.

"Great."

_"Yes_!" Dudley cheered, pumping his paw. "You won't regret this, Stan!"

"Let's just hope not for your sake."

They towards the volcano entrance.

"I'm sorry." The Yoshi said. "I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Mac."

"My name's Stan." Stan said. "And this is Perry, Skipper, and Dudley." Mac smiled.

"Please to meet you."

Once they were in the cave, the ground shook.

"The volcano must be close to erupting." Mac observed.

"Then let's go!" Stan said, walking further. "Come on; our families and friends are counting on us!" He wasn't paying attention to the Piranha Plant that just popped up from the ground.

"_Stan, look out_!" Mac cautioned. But it was too late. The Piranha Plant chomped at the CIA agent's foot. Stan yelped in pain.

_"SON OF A JERK_!" He stumbled to the ground. "What _is _that? It looks like a venous fly trap."

"That is a Piranha Plant." Mac exclaimed. "You got to be careful where you step; you can never know where they're pop up."

"No kidding!" Just then, another Piranha Plant popped up from the ground, and began chomping with the other.

"I don't think they want us here." Dudley observed.

"Well, we have to." Stan said.

"What do we do?"

"We can fight." Skipper suggested, getting his flippers in position.

"How do we fight a plant?" Stan questioned. "We'll have to use gardening tools or something."

_"Easy_!" Skipper told him. "We attack them like they were our foes." He was about to punch one when it bit him on the flipper.

_ "OWCH_!" The penguin cried out.

"Okay, this guy is going down first!" Before he could attack, Max did a kick jump on one Piranha Plant then the next. They rubbed their cheeks with their leaves.

"_Hey_!" Skipper snapped. "I was about to attack!"

"Oops; sorry." Mac told him. The Yoshi then grabbed one Piranha Plant's stem and wrapped it around the other Piranha Plant's stem, making them tied up together. The two chomped and chomped. Skipper narrowed his eyes at him.

"_Ha_!" Mac laughed. "You two will make a good present to your boss. Do me a favor and stick together."

"_Good_ one!" Dudley laughed. Mac looked at him with a smile.

"I got another one." He looked at the bity Piranha Plants. "Do you want me to get you guys free?" He shook his head and held up his hand like a stop sign. "Well, I'm _knot_ going to do it!" Dudley fell to the ground with laughter.

"I get it! This guy is on fire; he's really tickling my funny bone! Wait, what bone? Oh, it's so funny!" He laughed and laughed. Stan groaned.

"Can we leave the jokes for later?" He asked.

"You mean _leaf_ the jokes for later!" Mac told him.

"_Leaf?_ This guy is _killing_ me!" Dudley laughed. Stan face-palmed, shaking his head.

"I'm starting to regret taking this guy with us."

"I know how you feel." Skipper said. "That guy didn't let me kick at least one of those plant's butt."

"Let's go." Mac piped up. Dudley stood up, and the five of them went deeper and deeper into the volcano.

They encountered more Piranha Plants, Putrid Piranhas, and other baddies. Each time Perry, Stan, Skipper or Dudley tried to attack, Mac stepped in and attacked them instead.

When they approached a pool of lava with a lot of biting Piranha Plants; the agents all whipped out their grappling hooks and aimed them towards the cracks in the ceiling. They swung over fifty Piranha Plants and landed on the other side. Dudley almost dropped his grappling hook into the lava. Perry was about to grab it, when Mac grabbed it instead. He gave it back to the dog. Once he put it back into his pocket, he followed his friends.

"When are we going to attack?" Stan asked Mac. "It's not fair with you doing all the work. We're the professional agents here; we want to kick these bud guys' butts."

"_Yeah_!" Skipper added. "This is our mission, not yours. We were sent, not you. We should attack too." Dudley nodded. Perry gave out an angry chatter.

"Sorry," Mac told them. He then looked sad. "It's just that…" They stopped walking and looked at the Yoshi.

"Just what?" Stan wanted to know.

"Come on!" Skipper urged. "Out with it!" The Yoshi looked at all of them.

"When I was younger, my friends would do stuff and not let me help or they'd forget to include me. I was left on the side as they had fun with their games. That's why I sort of stole the show and attacked those baddies all by myself without letting you guys get a turn. Plus, I know this island, so I wasn't sure you guys would know how to handle it."

"Like I said before," Stan said. "We're professionals; we may not know the dangers, we just take on whatever comes our way. You should've just let us attack. Who knows? We may just surprise you with all that we can do."

"I know I should've let you guys help out, and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted!" Dudley told Mac. He smiled.

"I'll let you guys get the next baddie." Stan smiled.

"That's a good Yoshi." They were about to walk on when the ground shook violently. All of them fell on their butts as a huge Piranha Plant popped out of the lava.

"_BLECK HYUCK HYUCK YUCK_!" It laughed with a toothy grin. Mac's eyes widened. It was Lava Piranha!


	3. Part 3

Part 3

_"Holy cow_!" Stan observed as he looked at Lava Piranha. "That's one big plant."

"That's not a normal piranha plant." Mac told Stan. "That's Lava Piranha!"

"Who is Lava Piranha?" Stan questioned.

"Only the strongest piranha plant in this entire volcano!" Lava Piranha cackled. "Now, I'm going to redefine 'hot' to you and your friends!"

"Not if I can help it!" Mac said. And with that, he jumped to Lava Piranha's stem. The agents gasped.

"Mac, what are you _doing_!?" Stan wanted to know.

"Don't worry!" Mac shouted to him. "I got this!" With all his might, he tried to shake the monsters stem. Lava Piranha laughed at his struggles.

"You think that hurts me?" He asked. "Well, guess what? That doesn't hurt me at all!"

"We got to help him!" Stan told the others. They nodded in agreement.

_"No, no_!" Mac shouted to them. "I don't need help; I got this!"

"But you're struggling; that's a sure sign that you need help."

"No I don't!" Lava Piranha picked Mac up with his leaf and threw him on the ground. Mac picked himself up.

"Look, I think you need help." Stan told him.

"No I don't; I can do this!" Mac tried to jump-kick the plant. Lava Piranha flicked him, sending him flying to the ground. Stan was about to say something when Mac spoke to him.

"Look, I know what you're going to say and no! Just stay out of this!" Mac tried to jump onto his head when Lava Piranha bit his leg. Mac cried out in pain. Lava Piranha then hurled him. Mac went sailing and hit his head on the wall. He tried to balance himself and shook it off. He headed towards the huge plant again.

"Say hello to my Lava Buds!" Lava Piranha said, showing off his adjoining fiery, limb-like buds. The Lava Buds fired fireballs at Mac. Mac ran and dodged them.

_"Whoo-hoo_!" Dudley cheered. "You got this, Mac!" Mac smiled at him with a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" He said. A vine then shot out.

_"LOOK OUT_!" Skipper shouted. But, it was too late. The vine grabbed and wrapped around Mac's leg. Mac tried to get free, but couldn't. Lava Piranha laughed.

"Now what will you do? You're stuck!" Mac tried with all his might, but no matter what, he couldn't get free. Lava Piranha had a firm grip.

"We're going to help you!" Stan shouted at the struggling Yoshi. "Whether you want it or not!"

"No, you're not!" Mac shouted back. "I'm not going to say it again. I know I said you could help, but…"

"But _what?!_ Look, you promised, and a promise is a promise! I know it's risky and might be life threatening, but our family and friends need us. They're in danger and we'll do anything to protect them; even put all of our lives in danger!"

_"But…but_…"

"_Please_; let us help! It's either that or we leave you here. In fact, that might be what I'll do. I'm leaving, I don't need you." He was about to leave when Skipper held him back.

"_Stan_!" He scolded. "Don't even think about it; we're helping him out."

"But, he doesn't want our help!" Mac sighed.

_"Fine_; I need you help."

"See? He needs our help." Stan sighed.

"Fine." Lava Piranha choked him. "

"_Please_?" Mac screamed. _"HELP_!" The agents gasped.

"Y'all better hurry!" The Piranha Plant said. "If y'all want dis friend alive!"

"What will we do?" Asked a horrified Dudley. "He'll choke to death!"

"If only I had my gun," Stan said. "then I could just shoot the beast." He glared at Perry. "but a certain monotreme didn't want me to take mine; you slapped my hand away!" Perry madly chattered at Stan.

"I guess he just wanted to protect his nemesis." Skipper explained to him.

"Oh, right! Ugh, why does he love and hate him at the same time?"

"Guns aren't the answer to everything, Stan." Skipper lectured. Mac was turning blue.

"_Hurry_!" Dudley cried. "Blue is not good when you're being choked!"

"We know that, dog!" Stan said to him. Perry took off his hat and turned it into a saw. Stan noticed this. "Good idea, Perry! It's time for some _pruning_!" Dudley looked at Perry, amazed.

"You can do that with your hat?" He wanted to know. "Cool! What else can you turn your hat into?"

"_Dudley_!" Stan scolded the dog. "Use your brain; it's not the time to ask that!"

"Okay, beaver tail." Skipper spoke to him. "_Let 'err rip_!" With that, Perry threw his now buzz saw hat towards Lava Piranha. It sliced the vine that held up Mac. Lava Piranha screamed in pain as Mac screamed for he was now falling towards the lava.

"_I got you_!" Skipper said. He quickly grabbed Mac as he was about to fall in. Mac smiled. Skipper put him on the ground so the Yoshi could catch his breath.

"Thanks." He told Skipper.

"No problem!" Dudley ran to Mac's side.

"Are you okay?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah; I'm okay." Mac replied.

"Boy; if Perry didn't slice the vine and if Skipper haven't pulled you away in time, you would've died!"

"I guess so." He smiled. "That was some good team working that they did."

"_AHEM_!" Lava Piranha spoke up, now recovered. "Sorry to interrupt, but y'all's still going down!" Mac looked at Lava Piranha.

"Not if I can help it!" He looked at his new friends. "I mean, not if _we_ can help it!"

"_Awwwww_; ain't that sweet; unfortunately you all still gonna lose!"

"Oh _yeah_? Come on; do your worst; my friends and I can handle it!"

"Okay, if you say so!"

"Uh, Mac." Stan said. "Let's not get carried away." Lava Piranha and his Lava Buds released fireballs out of their mouths. The agents all dodged. Dudley didn't notice a Lava Bud had lit his tail on fire. The dog sniffed.

"Do you smell that?" He asked. "I smell fire."

"Uh, furry mutt." Skipper said. The dog looked at him.

_"What_?" Dudley noticed that Skipper was pointing to his tail. He looked at his fire-lit tail. "_Oh_." He then jumped with a loud yelp. "_HOT!" _ Lava Piranha laughed.

"_Stupid dog!"_ He said. His Lava Buds then spat out Petit Piranhas.

_"Look out_!" Mac warned. The agents all ran for cover from the lit Lava Piranha Seeds; everyone but Dudley who was still freaking out by his lit tail.

_"I NEED WATER_!" He screamed, running towards a Petit Piranha.

"Dudley, _no_!" Mac yelled, but it was too late. Dudley ran into the Petit Piranha and jumped again, screaming a new pain. The agents all face palmed.

"When will that mutt learn?" Stan groaned.

"Mistake was foolish!" Lava Piranha said. He gave a wicked grin. "Boy, this battle's going easy."

"Not for long!" Mac told him. Mac ran forward and did a mighty flutter jump. The agents gasped.

_"Mac_!" Stan cried.

"Don't worry!" Mac reassured him. "I know what I'm doing!" He jumped on the head of a Lava Bud, making him go higher. He landed on top of Lava Piranha's head.

"Hey, what're y'all doing?!" Lava Piranha shouted. "_Git off_!" He spun around, trying to shake Mac off but Mac on held tightly. He stopped because he was getting dizzy. And that is when Mac jumped on him repeatedly.

_ "YA-HOO_!" Stan cheered. "You _go_, Mac!" Mac then jumped off Lava Piranha's head, jumped off a Lava Bud's and landed on the ground. He looked back at Perry.

"You might want to throw that buzz saw hat of yours at them." He told him. The platypus nodded, took off his hat, turned it into a buzz saw and threw it at the enormous Piranha Plant. Lava Piranha laughed when the saw went above his head.

"You missed!" Perry gave him a mischievous look. Are you sure about that? The hat then boomeranged off the volcano wall and hit Lava Piranha on the back of the head. Lava Piranha screamed as Perry received his hat, turned off the saw, and placed it back on his head. He sneered at them.

"Why you; y'all messed with the wrong plant!" And with that, he cast new thorny vines at them.

"RUN!" Stan shouted. Mac and the agents began to run, except Dudley, who was still hurt. "Someone help Dudley!"

"Stan!" Skipper told him. "You're the only one big enough to carry him; you do it!" Stan groaned, knowing he was right.

"Fine; I'll do it!" With that, Stan picked up the charred Dudley and carried him on his back, going to where his friends were.

Perry was about to join his friends behind some rocks, when suddenly, he tripped on a rock. He fell to the ground. Mac and the other agents gasped. The vine had grabbed Perry' tail and started dragging him away. Skipper ran out.

"Oh, no you don't!" He grabbed Perry's hands and pulled with all his might. "Don't worry Beaver-tail, I won't let this plant have you." He pulled and pulled, Lava Piranha did too. Skipper was now nearing the edge. "I won't let you have Beaver-tail!"

"You keep an eye on Dudley." Stan told the Yoshi. "I got to help!" Stan ran to the penguin and grabbed him as he was about to be pulled with Perry.

"I want to help!" Dudley piped up. Mac hushed him.

_"No, no_!" He told him. "You can't; you're hurt. You got to stay here and take it easy." He looked at Lava Piranha, who was sweaty….but so were his friends.

"I got to do something!" He said to himself. He ran up to Lava Piranha and with one mighty leap, kicked him in his stem. Lava Piranha screamed, forcing to let go his hold on Perry. Stan pulled him and Skipper back and the three fell to the ground.

Mac was about to jump back to the ground, when Lava Piranha grabbed him with a vine. The three agents gasped.

"Hey, what the?!" The Yoshi questioned. He struggled in Lava Piranha's grasp. _"Let me go_!" Lava Piranha chuckled.

"You've been naughty Yoshi!" The plant laughed and laughed.

"We got to save him!" Stan said. Perry thought about this and pulled out his grappling hook.

"Good idea, Perry!" Stan complimented the semi-aquatic mammal. Squinting, Perry shot at a hole on the ceiling and was pulled up.

When up, the platypus swung himself by pushing on the wall and kicked Lava Piranha in the jaw. Lava Piranha screamed in pain. The platypus did this repeatedly. Still, the Piranha Plant wasn't about to let Mac go.

"Quick Skipper!" Stan told him. "Perry can't do this alone." He got out his grappling hook and aimed it at the ceiling. "Get out your grappling hook and…"

"Uh Stan." The penguin told him. "I would if I had a grappling hook and if I had fingers in order to use it."

"Oh yeah." He latched his grapping hook in a hole on the volcano ceiling. He offered his hand to Skipper. "Quick, grab my hand." Skipper grabbed on and both the CIA agent and penguin were pulled up.

_"Ready_?" He asked Skipper. "On three, we go. One, two, three, _go_!" With that, he swung with Skipper towards Lava Piranha.

"I'll deal with his buds!" Skipper said. He let go of Stan and landed on a Lava Bud. The Lava Bud tried to shake Skipper but Skipper held on tight.

_"Yee-Haw_!" Skipper cried out as if he was riding a bull.

_"Skipper!"_ Stan scolded as he and Perry were taking turns kicking Lava Piranha. "_FOCUS_!"

_"Alright, alright!_ I was, _sheesh!_ I'm not the dog; I know how to pay attention!" He then began slapping repeatedly at his Lava Bud. The Lava Bud cried out in pain. It then threw Skipper off of itself. Skipper landed on the ground, trying to keep his balance.

_"Whoa_!" He cried. He was about to fall in the lava when a paw grabbed his flipper and pulled him before he fell in. Skipper sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you! If it weren't for you, I'd have become burnt penguin."

"Oh, you're welcome!" Said a cheerful Dudley. Skipper couldn't believe his eyes. "Dim-Witted Mutt? But, you're hurt!" Dudley shook his head.

"Not anymore! I healed, now I can help!" Skipper smiled.

"Glad to hear that, soldier." Dudley then took out his grappling hook and latched it on the ceiling.

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_!" Dudley cried out like Tarzan when he was swinging towards Lava Piranha. Perry and Stan noticed this and quickly swung themselves back onto the ground. Lava Piranha laughed, thinking they had given up.

"Why y'all giving up?" He asked. "Knew yas gonna lose?!"

_"GUESS AGAIN_!" Dudley shouted, slamming into him. The plant screamed and let go of Mac. Mac climbed on top of the plant, whom tried to shake him off. Once on the head, Mac jumped repeatedly.

"_OWCH_!" Lava Piranha cried out. Mac did one final jump before heading back to the ground. Lava Piranha growled and went to catch the Yoshi in his mouth when he was struck in the jaw by Perry's buzz-saw hat. When he got it back, he threw it again. It hit his lava buds. Lava Piranha then lunged at them. Mac got out an egg and threw it at him. He gave some eggs to his friends.

"Throw them at him!" He instructed them.

_"Yay!"_ Dudley cheered. "This'll be fun!" Stan smiled, looking at his egg.

"I haven't done this since high school." He said, remembering doing this as a teenager with his friends to his principal's house. "I did this with my friends for my senior prank."

_ "Stan!" _Skipper shouted at the CIA agent. "Forgot about the past, come back to the present, and throw the darn egg!" Stan went back into reality.

_"Right_!" He threw the egg at Lava Piranha, so did Skipper.

"I'll do the final blow!" Mac offered. And with that, he got into an egg.

_"Mac_!" Stan called to him. "This is no time to rest! I thought you were going to do the final blow and sleeping or surrendering won't do it." The egg that Mac was in spun fast…and faster.

_"Mac_?" Suddenly, Mac's egg rolled and slammed into Lava Piranha. He popped out of the egg and landed back onto the ground. The plant did one final scream of pain before collapsing on the ground. He landed near Perry and Dudley. The agents cheered.

_"Yay!"_ Dudley cheered. "We did it; we defeated that big plant!"

_"Yeah_." Stan put in. "_We_ did it; not just Mac, we all pitched in as we took him down."

"We were a good team." Skipper agreed. He looked at Mac. "See what we can do if we all work together?" Mac smiled back.

"I sure do!" He responded. "And I'm sorry that I didn't see that earlier."

"That's okay." Stan told him. "You are never too old to learn." Mac then changed the subject.

"So, you guys want to save your friends and family or not?"

"Oh right!"

"Then, come on! The volcano crater is this way!" With that, all of the agents followed the Yoshi to where their friends and families were being held as hostages.

"Hey Doofenshmirtz!" Blowhole said to him, wheeling up to him. "I just realized something." Doofenshmirtz looked at the dolphin. Snaptrap went by the dolphin's side.

_"Yeah?"_ Doofenshmirtz asked. "What is it?"

"Your plan. I don't like it." Doofenshmirtz was confused.

"_What_?! What's not to like?"

"Well, if your machine zaps away every agent in the world, why don't we do it now? Why do we have to wait until Skipper and the other agents get here?"

"_Yeah!"_ Snaptrap added. "Now that I think about it, Dr. Blowhole has a point. Why do we have to wait?"

"I usually like to wait for my nemesis before I operate my inators." Blowhole and Snaptrap were confused.

"_Why?"_ Blowhole wanted to know.

"So he can thwart me, don't you guys wait for your nemesis before starting your plans?"

"No." Both Blowhole and Snaptrap said together. Doofenshmirtz looked confused again.

"You _don't_? Well, people and animals have their own opinions on things I guess, but _wh_y?"

"Because we're not stupid like you apparently are." Doof narrowed his eyes at the dolphin.

"_Look!"_ He said. "I know this plan sounds stupid to you two, but not for me! Perry the Platypus is my frenemy and I don't want to start my plans without him being there!"

""_Why_?" Snaptrap questioned.

"I already told you; do I need to repeat myself? Perry the Platypus is my fre…"

"We know!" Blowhole spoke. "But that's no excuse. I say, forgot the agents, go to the machine and…"

"_NO!_ Look, it's none of your guys' business, okay? Sheesh, you sound like Rodney! I can't explain it any further, but it's important to me. Now, nobody push the bottom until Perry the Platypus and his agent friends get here. Understand?"

"But," Snaptrap started. "Can't we…" Doofenshmirtz glared at him.

"_NO!" _

"What if Perry and the others don't get here?" Blowhole asked.

"Oh, they'll be here. You'll see, oh and Dr. Blowhole, I'm _not _stupid!"

A half hour had passed and there were still no signs of the platypus and the other agents. Doofenshmirtz looked down the ledge, hoping to see them coming at any moment.

"I don't get it." The doctor stated. "I thought they'd get here by now, where are they?"

"Forget about it, Dr. D!" Dr. Blowhole shouted at him, hovering to his inator. "They're not coming!"

"_No, no_!" Dr. D assured him. "They're coming. Just give them a sec." He then noticed the dolphin about to push the bottom on his machine. Doofenshmirtz's eyes grew huge.

"_NOOOOOOOOO_!" He yelled. He lunged and tackled the dolphin to the ground. "Are you out of your mind? We need to wait!" Doofenshmirtz was then hoisted off of the dolphin by Snaptrap. Dr. Blowhole stood up and got back on his scooter.

"No we don't. We can't wait any longer. It's now or never!" Dr. Blowhole slowly let his flipper come down towards the button.

"_NOOOOOOOO!_!" Dr. D screamed as Snaptrap held him back.

"_Stop right there_!" Said a voice. Blowhole stopped and the villains looked to see whom the voice came from. It was Stan. Beside him were Perry, Skipper, Dudley and Mac.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

_"Mom_?" Steve asked his mom. "When will Dad be here?" Francine looked at her son.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But he'll come. Just wait and…"

"_THEY'RE HERE_!" Klaus cried out in joy.

"He's right!" Private piped up. "Stan is here, along with Skipper, Perry, Dudley and a lizard or is it a dinosaur?" Everybody looked. They all cheered when they saw Mac and the agents.

"Oh, who cares?" Kowalski said. "Skipper's here to save us!"

"_SKIPPER!_" Rico shouted.

_ "Psst_, beaver tail!" Skipper whispered to the monotreme. Perry looked at him. He pointed his flipper. "I'll give up the agent act if I were you." Perry looked at where Skipper was pointing to. He saw Phineas, Ferb and the others. He gave the penguin the thumbs up before going into his mindless act. He chattered.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz wiped at his eyes as if he was seeing things.

"Am I _seeing_ things?" He wanted to know. "Where did Perry the Platypus go? One moment he was there, and then I blinked, a normal platypus is in his place. I just don't get it." Dr. Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"_Oh Doofenshmirtz_!" He said. "Can you get any _stupider_?" Dr. D looked at him, confused.

_"What_?" He questioned. "What did I do this time?" Dr. Blowhole shook his head.

"_Nothing!_ Let's just fight and get this over with!" Dr. D looked back at the agents and the Yoshi.

_"Right!" _

The fight began. Skipper went for Blowhole. Stan battled Snaptrap. Mac noticed that Perry had stayed behind.

_ "Stan_?" Mac asked him. "What happened to Perry. Why did he put his fedora away and go on a fours as if he's a mindless pet?"

_"Shh_!" Stan whispered to him. "He's just protecting his title. His owners don't know he's an agent and he wants it kept that way otherwise he'll have to live somewhere else."

"Oh, okay!"

"Quit whispering and fight!" Snaptrap ordered.

"_Yeah_!" Doofenshmirtz added. "Leave whatever you're whispering about for later!" They resumed fighting. Mac kicked Doof in the chin.

"_OUCH_!" Doof cried. "Why you little! Perry the Platypus must've taught you that move!"

Perry sighed, watching the fight. He wished he could help, but he knew he had to keep his cover safe. So, he just watched them.

He then had an idea! He might not be able to fight, but he could still help his owners and the others. He slowly crept down to where they were.

"_PERRY!"_ Phineas cried out as he saw him approaching. "It's nice to see you pal, are you going to untie us?" Perry went to where the ropes held his owner to his chair and bit down hard on it. Phineas stood up when he was free. The boy bent down, hugged, and petted his pet.

_"Good boy_!" He said. "I just knew we'll see you again; I just _knew_ it!"

"_Uh_, not to interrupt or anything," Kowalski said. "But could you save it for, I don't know, _UNTIL WE'RE ALL FREED FROM THESE ROPES!?" _He struggled at the ropes binding him to his chair.

"Okay," The boy agreed. He looked at his pet. "Well, Perry. You heard what Kowalski said. Get to work! I'll help too." With that, the platypus went behind Kowalski's chair and bit on his ropes. He went to free Private. Phineas went to help untie the others.

"You know," Kowalski started. "Real, non cartoon adult platypuses, don't have teeth." Private looked confused.

"Then, how do they chew their food?" He wanted to know. Kowalski looked at him.

"They have bony plates for grinding their food."

"Oh, that's interesting."

Perry was about to untie Klaus, when Roger spoke up.

"You might not want to untie him." He told him. "He almost spilled your secret." Perry glared at the fish. _Is this true_? Klaus laughed nervously and pretended to play dumb.

_"Secret_?" He said. "_What_ secret?" He shrugged. "I don't know what he's talking about."

_"Hey, yeah!_" Phineas said, looking at his pet, then at Klaus. "What was the secret?" Klaus sweated.

_ "Uh_…" He looked at a glaring Perry who punched his fist. _You better not_! "That he secretly switches to your bed und Ferb's at night?" Phineas smiled at him.

"We know that." He said. "That's no secret." Klaus sighed in relief.

"Good!" Phineas looked puzzled again.

"Does he have any _more?_"

_"No; no_; that's all of them." Phineas smiled again.

"Okay." Klaus looked at Perry.

"So, are you going to untie me or what?" Perry bit at his ropes.

"Okay," Francine said once they were all free. "Now that we're all free, let's get out of here." They all nodded. They were about to go when the ground shook.

"The ground is shaking again!" Private said.

"_Quick_!" Kowalski shouted. "The volcano's about to erupt!" They were about to run when they saw the villains approach them. Mac and the agents were unconscious on the ground. "Uh oh, now what?"

"Since the volcano is about to erupt…" Dr. Blowhole started.

"It's 'volcano pushing time'!" Snaptrap finished.

"Women and children first!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. Steve clung to his mom.

"Mom," He said, scared. "I'm scared."

"I know, babe." Francine said. "We'll think of something." Perry then hopped in front of his owners, giving a mean chatter. Dr. Doofensmirtz narrowed his eyes.

"Get out of the way regular platypus!" He snapped. Perry didn't bulge. "I said get away! _Sheech,_ you're as stubborn as another platypus that I know!"

"_Get him, Perry!"_ Phineas ordered his pet. Perry ran up to the doctor, jumped up, and bit his finger.

"_OWCH_!" Dr. D screamed in pain. He narrowed his eyes at Perry. "Okay, that's it! The platypus goes first!" With that, the doctor picked up the platypus by the scruff of his neck. Perry struggled in his grasp. The good cartoons gasped. Dr. Doofenshmirtz went towards the bubbling volcano. "This is for all the trouble you caused me, platypus!" Perry looked at the volcano pool and his eyes widened. He struggled stronger then ever.

"_NOOOOOO_!" Phineas cried. He was about to run to kick the doctor when Snaptrap held him back. Dr. Blowhole put each flipper on Ferb and Candace. _"PERRY_!" The red haired boy narrowed his eyes. "You can't do this!" Dr. D laughed.

"I can and I will! Your beloved pet will became burnt platypus in 5, 4, 3, 2.." Suddenly, he was slapped in the face by Skipper. "_OWCH_!" He dropped Perry, who managed to grasp the edge of the volcanic pit and climb back up. Perry ran to his owners.

"_PERRY_!" Phineas cried. He stepped on Snaptrap's foot. Snaptrap yelled out in pain. Ferb and Candace managed to get out of Blowhole's hold. The kids ran to their pet and the Phineas hugged the monotreme. _"Oh, Perry_! We couldn't imagine a life without you!" Candace smiled as she saw Perry in her brother's arms. Stan grabbed Doofenshmirtz.

"This is for letting two kids and their sister almost watch their beloved pet get dropped into a volcano that's about to blow right before their eyes!" He punched him. He stumbled back and balanced himself, as he was about to fall in. He sighed in relief.

"_Phew_; that was a close one!" He then fought with Stan.

"_DUDLEY_!" Peg shouted as she was being held up by Snaptrap. Dudley noticed this and gasped.

"_MOM_!" The dog cried. The rat looked at Keswick.

"You're next!" Keswick gulped. Dudley glared at his nemesis.

"You're not getting my mom, Snaptrap!" Snaptrap laughed.

"Oh I'm _not_? Well, too bad!" Dudley ran up yelling. He headbutted into Snaptrap. Snaptrap fell to the ground dropping Peg. She screamed. Dudley ran to catch her.

"I'll get you, Mom!" He put his paws out and caught her. "I got you, Mom!" He tried to hold her up. "Gee, Mom; you're heavy. Have you gained weight?"

"Oh, you saved me, Dudley!" His mom said. She then kissed her son. "That's my agent son!" Dudley smiled nervously.

"No problem, Mom; _anytime_!" He then collapsed to the ground, bringing Peg with him.

"Look at that!" Kitty told Keswick. "Mother and son reunited, isn't that lovely?"

"It sure i-is K-Kitty!" Keswick agreed, talking for the first time.

_"Skipper_?" Private asked him as they were battling Dr. Blowhole. "Where's the dinosaur and lizard creature? Isn't he with you guys?"

"You mean Mac?" Skipper responded. "He's going back to the island. He'll be back and he's a Yoshi."

"You trust him?"

"Well of course Private. He's our new friend; he won't abandon us in our time of need."

"Well, if you're sure." They went back to fighting with the dolphin.

_"Stop right, there_!" Called out a familiar voice. Everybody looked up. It was the leader of 'The Bad Ones.' Mac came beside him, as well as the other Yoshis.

_"See_ Private?" Skipper said to him. "I told you he'd be back!" The Yoshis came to where they were and all of them took out their spears and pointed them at the bad guys. The leader and Mac came in front. The leader looked mad.

"You are not welcome here!" He said. "This is our island, not yours!"

"What makes it _yours_?" Blowhole demanded to know. "It doesn't have your names on it, does it?"

"No." The leader replied. "But I'm sure it doesn't have your names ether!"

"He got you there." Dr. D told Blowhole.

"_Shut up_!" The dolphin said.

"Well, it doesn't!"

"I said, _shut up!"_

"Okay, okay, sheesh! You don't have to be so angry about it. I was just stating the facts. If we wanted this island for our own, we should of wrote our names in the san…" Dr. Blowhole drove to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and leaned in his face.

"You're not _SHUTTING UP!"_ Dr. D gulped.

"Yes sir!" Dr. Blowhole drove closer to the leader. Dr. D sighed in relief. He leaned towards Snaptrap.

"That dolphin has issues!" Dr. Blowhole turned to Dr. D.

"I heard that!" Dr. D gulped again and stood right up again. Dr. Blowhole looked back at the leader.

"We're almost done here." He told him. "Just as soon as we're done, you can have it as long as you want." The leader shook his head.

"We want it now."

"Well, you can't."

"Well, it seems as we reached an impasse."

"It seems as though we have. Now, leave or we'll have to use force." The Yoshis got ready with their spears. Dr. Blowhole laughed.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Very well then." He snapped his fingers. "FIRE YOUR SPEARS!" And with that, the Yoshis fired their spears. Dr. D, Blowhole and Dr. Doofenshmirtz paced frantically, screaming as the spears rained down at them.

_"Come on_!" Mac shouted at the agents and their families and friends. "This is our chance!" The agents nodded and all of them followed after Mac.

As soon as they got out, the ground shook again….and then the volcano erupted. Everybody looked back. Stan whistled in amazement.

_"Wow_!" He said. "We made it out of there just in time!"

They ran to the shore, they then saw paddleboats.

"Those must be for the Yoshis." Kowalski observed.

"Then we can take them off this island." Stan said.

"Or we can use a phone." Steve pointed out. Stan looked at his son.

"If we can get any reception out here we can, but if not, we're going to have to use these boats."

"I'm sure Mac will let us use his phone if he has one." Hayley spoke. "And if we ask him."

"If we use the boats," Klaus spoke. "I can't go in salt water. Salt water burns me." Private looked at the fish, confused.

"Why does salt water burn you?" Klaus shrugged.

"Must be because I'm human on the inside…and maybe because I'm a freshwater fish." Roger then looked at Klaus.

"If salt water burns you, why didn't you complain when we were chasing down George Henston?" He asked.

"Because that was an emergency. True, I wanted to yell because of the burn, but I was too busy thinking of what we had to do to think of the pain."

"You know, this counts as an emergency."

"You just want me in the water so I can be in pain, don't you?" Roger nodded.

_"Boy_, you can read me like a book."

"Well, I'm _not, _so_ there!_"

"You will if there's no room."

"There'll be room, if not I can sit in somebody's lap…maybe yours."

"Not going to happen! That may work in car rides, but not here!"

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Perry then tugged on Stan's pants. Stan looked down at him. The platypus pointed to his Smartphone that he was holding. Stan read what he had typed. He smiled. He stood back up. Perry quickly put his phone away and went to pet mode.

"Never fear." Stan told everybody. "Help is on the way. A helicopter will come and pick us up." Everybody cheered.

"Who called for a helicopter?" Candace wanted to know. Stan looked at her.

"As long as we get help, there's no good reason to know, is there?"

"He has a point there." Ferb told his sister.

They then saw the bad guys run for their lives as a swarm of Yoshis chased them, firing their spears.

"I told you we could trust Mac." Skipper told Private.

_"QUICK_!" They heard Blowhole shout. He splashed into the water. "Onto my back!" Snaptrap and Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded, and hopped on the dolphin's back.

_"TALLYHO_!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted.

"Please, don't say that." Blowhole said.

"Fine!" They were then off before the Yoshis got to the shore. They all shouted out.

_"DON'T COME BACK_!" The Yoshi leader shouted after them. Mac came down then.

"Well," Mac told him. "I did my end of the bargain, now it's time you do the same. You and your tribe get off this island." The leader shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He said. Mac was shocked.

_"What_?! But you _promised_! You said you and your tribe will get off this island if I drive off the trespassers in the volcano."

"Then you shouldn't have trusted me then." Mac then narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're right, I shouldn't have." The leader and the others went off laughing. Mac went to a palm tree and sat in its shade. He welled up with tears.

"Now, what am I going to do?" He asked himself.

"Well," Stan spoke. "Until we can get off, we'll have to just wait. We'll sit right here." He sat in the sand.

"But, what about Mac?" Phineas asked. "Aren't we going to help him?"

"Kid's right, Stan." Skipper told him. "We might be waiting for hours, in the meantime, we can help Mac drive these Yoshis off this island." Stan stood up with a sigh.

"Fine, what do you got?"

"Well, nothing yet." Stan groaned. "But I'm sure with all of us thinking, we can come up with a plan."

So, they all thought of a plan. Phineas then had an idea.

"_I got it_!" He said. He motioned for them to come closer, when they did, he told them his plan. Confused, Mac came over to them.

"What are you whispering about?" He wanted to know.

"A plan." Skipper told him. "We're going to help you drive those Yoshis away."


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Keswick went into the Yoshis' campground, pretending to gather up sticks for a fire.

Two Yoshis went up to him, they didn't look happy.

"C-Can I h-help you?" He asked.

"You better get off this island before the chief finds out." One of the Yoshis said.

"O-or w-what?" The Yoshis pointed their spears at him.

"Or we'll have to force you out!" Keswick gulped.

"T-that's a good r-reason!" He then screamed as the Yoshis chased him.

Keswick ran all the way to shore. He hid behind the bushes before the Yoshis could catch up to him.

When the Yoshis got to the shore, they looked around; they didn't see any sign of Keswick.

"Where did he go?" The first Yoshi asked.

"I don't see him." The second Yoshi admitted. "Maybe we scared him away."

"Well, we better go back." The second Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"Right." They were about to go back, when Steve threw a rock at the first Yoshi. He quickly went behind the palm tree where he was hiding.

_"OWCH_!" The Yoshi looked at the second Yoshi. _"Seth_! Why'd you do that?" The second Yoshi, Seth, looked at him, puzzled.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. You threw that rock at me."

"No I didn't, Rob."

"_Oh yeah_? If you didn't do it, then who did?" The Yoshi named Seth shrugged.

"Beats me! Not me; that's for sure." He was then hit by a rock by Hayley. _"Hey_! I said I didn't do it, that doesn't give you an excuse to start doing it."

"Do what?"

"Throw a rock at me."

"I did not throw a rock at you."

"Oh yeah?" He got his fists ready. "You want to go?" The first Yoshi, Rob got his fists ready.

"Okay, but I still didn't do it." With that, Seth and Rob started fighting each other. Rob was just about to give the Seth a noogie, when they heard a howl. They stopped. The Seth looked at the Rob.

"I didn't know that there were coyotes here."

"They're isn't."

"Then what was that?" They heard Dudley's howl again. The Yoshis jumped. "There it is again!" They then heard something rustling in the bushes.

"W-Who's there?" Rob wanted to know.

_"Y-yeah!_" The Seth stuttered. "Come out!" They heard Perry rustling in the bushes again. He looked at the first Yoshi. "Should we look to see what it is?"

Rob nodded. The Yoshis then went to the bushes. The Yoshis looked down behind the bushes to see nothing was there.

"_Well,_" Rob stated. "Whatever it was is gone now. Let's go back to the camp." Seth nodded.

They were about to go, when Perry attacked them from behind. The Yoshis screamed as they fell down. Perry ran off again.

_"THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!_" The Yoshis screamed. They ran for their campground. As they ran, fruits were flying at them by most of the agents and their families and friends by catapults. They laughed and laughed.

"_Oh_, this is _fun_!" Klaus said. "Look at them run!" Francine then grabbed him and pulled him back on the catapult.

_ "WAIT, WAIT_!" The fish screamed. "_I'M NOT AMMOOOOOO_!" Francine flung him.

_"Mom_," Hayley spoke. "That was Klaus."

_"Oops!"_ Francine just said. "My bad."

Klaus screamed as he landed in the sand. He quickly played dead when Seth and Rob turned to him.

"It's a dead goldfish." Seth observed.

"M-maybe it's a bad omen." Rob said. Seth looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe whoever killed this fish will come back for us."

"I think you're right...that or it died of natural causes" As they talked, Klaus scooted his cup to a nearby bush and hid. The Yoshis looked at where he was. They screamed and resumed running for the village. Klaus sighed in relief and scooted back to his friends and family.

"Roger, you ready?" Stan asked him, looking at him. The alien looked like a sea monster, all covered with green leaves from head to toe.

"I was _born_ ready!" Roger replied.

"You go get 'em, tiger!" He slapped his behind.

_"OW_!" Roger scowled at him. Stan smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"You'll do great!" Roger just shook it off and went to where the Yoshis ran off to.

_"CHIEF, CHIEF!"_ The Yoshis yelled, going to their boss. Their boss went out his tent and looked at them. He scowled at them. Other Yoshis went out of their tents to see what the commotion was about.

_"Seth, Rob_!" He said. "Where were you? Dinner's almost ready!"

"Sorry boss," Rob told him. "But we have something to tell you." The leader folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm listening." Rob gulped. He nudged Seth.

"You tell him, Seth." The leader looked at Seth. Seth laughed nervously and tugged on Rob.

_"No_, you tell him, Rob." Seth shook his head.

"I think you better tell him" Rob shook his head.

"No, you tell him."

"No, you tell him."

"You tell him."

"You tell him."

"You tell him."

"You tell him." The leader groaned, shaking his head as Seth and Rob argued.

"Would any one of you idiots tell me what you two are blabbering on about?" The leader ordered.

_"THIS ISLAND IS HAUNTED_!" They both yelled together. The leader looked at them like they were crazy. He then laughed.

"Are you serious?" He wanted to know. "We've lived on this island for years and there has been no signs of it being haunted." He looked at the other Yoshis. "Go back in your tents and be ready to eat, fellow Yoshis! Nothing to worry about; just a couple Yoshis being stupid." The other Yoshis started going back in their tents. The leader glared at Rob and Seth. "Just what kind of prank are you two trying to pull?"

"The island IS haunted, sir." Seth told him.

_"Yeah_!" Rob added. "There was a dead goldfish one moment, then it vanished. Rocks and fruits were thrown at us, something tripped us, and we were attacked!" The leader shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't believe this." He said.

"Believe it or not, but it's true." Seth stated. "It's all true. We should leave this island."

"Immediately." Rob put in. "Before something else happens."

_"ENOUGH_!" The chief snapped at them. "We are not leaving and the island's not haunted. End of story."

_"But_…" Both Yoshis protested.

"End of story. I don't want to hear about this again. Do I make myself clear?"

"_But_…"

"I said, do I make myself clear?" Seth and Rob looked at the sand, ashamed.

_"Yes sir_!" The chief began to leave when someone screamed. They looked up and gasped. Up on top of a small cliff was Roger!

_"FEAR ME_!" Roger boomed. "For I am Rogrok, the leaf monster of this island and you all aren't welcome here! Now go or…horrible things will happen to you!"

"What kinds of things?" A Yoshi asked.

"Things you don't dare imagine!" Rob looked at his leader.

_"B-boss_"?" He stuttered. The chief put his hand out, telling him to stop.

_"Wait!"_ He told him. He looked at Roger. "How do we know you're for real?"

"I'll give you to the count of 10. _One, two, three…"_ The Yoshis started running, grabbing their stuff and children from their tents.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I would start going if I were you. _Six, seven…"_

"Come on, boss!" Seth said, dragging him by the hand.

"_LET GO OF ME_!" The leader screamed, trying to get free.

_"10_!" Roger finished. "Okay, you asked for it!" Suddenly, the good cartoons started catapulting fruits at the Yoshis. The Yoshis screamed as they ran to the shore, got on their paddleboats and paddled away as fast as they could. Roger ran to the shore.

"_DON'T COME BACK_!" He yelled after them. "_OR FEEL THE WRATH OF ROGROK_!" He gave out a mighty roar and pounded his chest with his fists.

"Let me go you fools!" The leader shouted, getting free from Seth and Rob who grabbed him before they left.

"Sorry boss." Seth said. "But you saw what happened on that island. It's not safe there anymore. We're only doing what's best for you." The leader laughed.

"What's best for me? I don't think so!" He hopped on the edge of the boat. The Yoshis gasped. "Now, I'm going back to the island and nobody is stopping me!"

_"NO!"_ A Yoshi shouted.

_"Don't jump_!" Yelled another. The leader waved at them.

"_Bye-bye, chumps_!" He said and jumped in.

The Yoshis all looked below at where their leader jumped in, all with worried faces, wondering if their leader would be okay. Suddenly, they saw bubbles broke the surface, then a scream. The leader broke the surface. He screamed and swam to the boat as fast as he could, with sharks chasing after him. Seth and Rob pulled him up as a shark was about to bite him.

"_GET ME OUT OF HERE_!" The leader commanded. The Yoshis nodded and drove the boat as fast as they could, with the sharks swimming after them.

The cartoons on the island cheered. Mac looked at the agents.

"You did it!" He cheered. "Thanks to you, my friends and family can come back." Stan smiled at him.

"Glad we could help." He said.

"And thank you for reuniting us with our families and friends." Skipper added. "If you were a penguin, we'd be glad to have you on our team." Mac smiled.

"Thanks," He said. "But I'm already a part of The Fearsome Five."

A helicopter then could be heard.

"Sounds like our ride is almost here." Kowalski observed. Perry chattered when the helicopter came into view.

"And here it is." Skipper said. The windows opened and Bollock threw down the ropes.

He called down to them. "Agents; get up with your grappling hooks and get up here with as many cartoons as you can! The rest; grab the ropes and Monogram and I will pull you up!"

"Well," Private said to Mac. "Hopefully your friends and family come soon!" He waved his flipper and went to the helicopter. "Cheerio!" Mac waved back at him as he got on the ropes with his friends. The agents, except Perry, fired their grappling hooks at the skids and were pulled up, hanging onto cartoons' hands.

"I wonder if Mac's friends and family will ever come back." Said Dudley as they were in the helicopter seats. "I kind of feel bad just leaving him like that."

"Don't worry." Skipper reassured the dog. "They'll come back, and if not, Mac knows the island."

"I think they're coming!" Private cried when he saw several Yoshis come to the island by paddleboats. The cartoons looked out the windows and saw Mac being hugged by them. He then pointed to them in the helicopter. As all of them waved, so did the cartoons in the helicopter. They waved until they were out of sight.

"When we get back, Perry." Phineas told his pet. "I got a book I checked out from the library that I think you'll enjoy." Perry just chattered.

The helicopter hovered above the penguin habitat at the Central Park Zoo. Monogram threw down the ropes. Avery went to the penguins as they were saying goodbye to their friends. He cleared his throat.

_"Ready_?" He wanted to know. Skipper looked at him and nodded.

"We're ready." He replied.

Down below, Alice was pacing back and fourth in front of the penguin habitat. Kids and parents were waiting for the zoo to open from behind the gates.

_"What do I do, what do I do_?" Alice asked herself. "Yesterday, I just told them the penguins were hiding. I just can't tell them they're missing, can I? It broke their hearts when they learned about the lion, zebra, giraffe and hippo. What will they think when they learn about this?" She then looked determined. "I just have to tell them. Come on Alice, you can do this. Just tell them and get it over with." As she was walking towards the gates, the penguins dropped down from the ropes. They waved goodbye and the helicopter was of. They went into position.

_"Folks_," Alice told the people as she opened the gates. "I'm afraid I have some awful news. You see, our penguins," She sighed before continuing. "they're missing."

"What are you talking about, lady?" A boy asked. He pointed to them. "The penguins aren't missing; they're over there." Alice was shocked.

"_Huh_?" She looked. Sure enough, there were all the penguins, smiling and waving at her. Alice's jaw dropped as excited kids and their parents stormed in to see the animals. _"But…but, how?"_ She shook it off. "Oh well, like I care! The main thing is that I don't have to tell my boss about this and everyone's happy." She then walked off.

_"Men_," Skipper told his pals. "This is my favorite of the day." Private was confused.

"What is?" He wanted to know.

"Making these kiddies happy."

_"Oh_! That's my favorite part too!"

_"Yeah; yeah!"_ Rico agreed with a nod. They resumed waving to the kids and the parents as cameras flashed.

_"MOM, DAD_!" Phineas yelled. He, Ferb, and Candace ran for their front door. Perry followed. The door opened and out came their parents.

"Phineas, is that you?" His mom wanted to know. She then ran as she saw her children. "_PHINEAS_!" Linda hugged her baby.

"Yes, it is, Mom." Phineas responded. "Yes, it is." She hugged Ferb next as her husband hugged Phineas.

When they hugged all their children, Linda and Lawrence stood up.

"Well, we better go inside." Linda said. "I'll cook up an extra special dinner tonight." She then saw Perry. "Oh, there you are, Perry." Perry just chattered.

"I'll call the police." Lawrence spoke. "To tell them that the search is off." They went inside the house.

Phineas went to his pet. A book was in his hand. "Well, this is what I want to read to you pal." He showed him the book. There were platypus dressed as police officers on the cover and was titled 'Platypus Police Squad: The Frog who Croaked'.

"Come on!" He told his pet. "We'll read it in my room!" He picked up his pet and they went up the stairs.

"Come when I call!" Linda called.

"Will do, Mom!" Phineas promised and he, Ferb and Perry went into his and Ferb's room.

At the Tuff headquarters, there was a banner that read 'Welcome home Keswick, The Chief, Dudley, and Kitty' hanging on the ceiling. The animals were drinking punch.

"Well, Dudley." The Chief told him. "You did it; aren't you proud of yourself?" Dudley's tail wagged. He smiled.

"Are you kidding?" He questioned. "Does it look like I'm happy? My tail's wagging, isn't it?"

"So, Stan." Francine told her husband. They were back at their house. She, her husband and Roger had wine, and Hayley and Steve had Cokes. Klaus was in his bowl on the end table. "Aren't you happy we're home?"

"Yes, I am." Stan replied. He kissed his wife. "Although we adult cartoons differ so much from those kid cartoons, there's something that all of us share in common; we all agree that family is the most important thing and we'd do anything to keep them safe."

"Oh, Stan." And with that, they and the kids drank their drinks.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"You know Doofenshmirtz," Blowhole said. The villains were still on Blowhole's back as they were still out on the water. "I still say we should've activated your Destroy-all-Agents-inator when we had the chance. This is all your fault you know. If we had done that right away instead of just waiting on that stupid nemesis of yours, we would've won. "

"_Yeah_!" Snaptrap agreed. "All your fault! We're not going to do your dumb plans anymore." Dr. Doofenshmirtz narrowed his eyes at the rat.

_"Shut up_; my plans aren't dumb and my nemesis isn't stupid." Blowhole and Snaptrap gave him glares. Doofenshmirtz sighed in defeat. "_Fine;_ this was a dumb plan, but my nemesis is still not stupid."


End file.
